Where's Wolfgang?
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Wolfgang's missing! What does his parents do? Bother everyone. An American Idol CRACKfic...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


Where's Wolfgang?

SO I'm hoping you guys all know who Wolfgang is. If not, he's a clay skunk Kris found in his pocket, and he and Anoop started taking care of it. All of the guys were talking pictures with Wolfgang…Kinda weird but…Oh yeah, and if you want to see all of this, go on their Twitters, or just look it up…Danny's Twitter is dannygokey, and you can find everyone else's from their pretty easily, but the Wolfgang stuff is a month or so old, so you'll have to go kinda far on Twitter…

Also, this will be a oneshot, but I'll probably do a sequel that has a few chapters…consider this a prologue…

Almost finally, this is kinda implied Kranoop…ya…it worked cauz Wolfgang's full name is Wolfgang Desai-Allen…

FINALLY, I'm sorry if anyone thinks that Danny is a bastard in this story, or make it sound like I don't like him. I really don't mean it. I love him! The story just worked better that way. This story's so weird, this terrible things work:) Don't worry Danny fans. The next one will be better:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anoop- Hey Kris. Give me Wolfgang. I want to tweet me reading to him…Or him looking at a picture of himself on Twitter…OR-

Kris- Anoop…what are you talking about? YOU had Wolfgang last…

Anoop- No…you gave him to…SCOTT!

Scott- What?

Anoop- Where's Wolfgang?

Scott- Um…Anoop…I'd love to help you, but if you haven't noticed over the last 6 months you've known me, I can't exactly SEE…

Anoop- So you're saying you lost our son…

Kris- Yeah Scott…Parents don't like it when you lose their kids.

Scott- Look, ask Danny…Maybe he'll know…

Kris- Fine…but don't think we aren't watching you Scott…

Scott- *sarcastically* I wouldn't DREAM of it…

Anoop- DANNY!  
Danny- What Anoop, I'm not deaf…

Anoop- Oh don't you act like I didn't read you're tweet…

Danny- What are you-

Anoop- "Dont tell anoopdogdesai or krisallen4real but wolfgang told me he wishes I was his daddy!" and there was a picture of Wolfgang talking to you!

Kris- Oh, just get on with it Anoop. Fine, I'll say it. WE KNOW YOU KIDNAPPED OUR SON!

Danny- Kris. Anoop. Tell me. WHEN WILL THIS START MAKING SENSE?!?

Anoop- Oh Danny, we KNOW you wanted Wolfgang. Now you two have had your time together, now HAND OVER MY KID!

Danny- You two…Look, I can only handle ONE of you at a time. Both of you make-

Anoop- TWO! I was always GREAT at math…

Matt- What? Who said my name?

Anoop- I didn't say "Matt" I said "math"…

Matt- Ew…Matt…I always hated that class…It was always very uncomfortable…That is, the few times I actually went…Wait. What's math again?

Kris- *ignoring Matt* NO Anoop, it's ONE!

Anoop- No Kris. You're using something called DIVISION.

Matt- Wait! Math is the one with the NUMBERS?!? I thought it was the one with all of those weird pictures and the girls freaking out…OH! THAT'S what health class was! I'm so smart!

Kris- *ignoring Matt again* Fine! But how is it 2? Wouldn't it be 0?

Anoop- Ugh…Kris you NEED a lesson in 1st grade math…

Matt- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Math had the BIG numbers that made my head hurt! Why else did I skip it?!?

Kris- Wow…

Matt- What? It was that, or fail and…feel like a failure…

Kris- No, I'm talking about how Anoop here thinks I need help in math…

Danny- GUYS! As I was saying, you, and you, and I guess you too Matt, all tighter equal TOTAL STUPIDITY!

Kris- Well then…Danny, you wouldn't have to deal with us If you just gave us our son back…

Matt- Well…

Anoop- Shut up or I'll tell Megan things she WON'T forget.

Matt- You wouldn't.

Anoop- Try me.

Matt- Fuck you. *walks away*

Kris- Back to Danny.

Danny- Look, you probably left him in the dressing room…

Kris- NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! We HAVE to go back!  
Danny- Look. WE'RE NOT TURNING AROUND TO GET YOUR CLAY SKUNK!

Anoop- *sniffles* Kris, I hope you can forgive me…

Kris- Actually, I feel surprisingly calm…

Anoop- Really?

Kris- Really. Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go.

Anoop- Yeah. He's on to bigger and better Wolfgang-sized things. The fame's too much for him.

Kris- Yeah…

Both- I AM SO USING YOUR LINE!


End file.
